bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Airi Kaname
Airi Kaname (鹿目=あいり, Kaname Airi) is an Excavado Alma who was once a bodyguard of the Yabunmusan Clan. Airi and Sayaka Yabunmusan were once good friends, with Airi affectionately referring to Sayaka as "onee-sama". During her time as the clan's bodyguard, the Yabunmusan Clan's Bakkōtō was bestowed upon Airi, though little knew of its emotion-amplifying powers. Airi was deeply in love with Sayaka, though Airi became distraught at her Sayaka's attraction towards another, and corrupted by her Bakkōtō, which was fuelling her emotions, instigated the Yabunmusan Clan Massacre before escaping to parts unknown. Some time later, Airi encountered Kagirinai Nagareboshi, and became his accomplice. Airi's heartwarming reunion with Sayaka is told in the Turn Back The Pendulum arc of PersonaSuperiorDeus' and Koukishi's storyline. Appearance Before her 'transformation' of sorts, Airi was a young woman of short stature, with short messy purple hair. She had clear blue eyes. Airi also once wore a small white shirt, a black miniskirt, and white thigh-high socks in addition to white shoes. After her 'transformation' however, Airi gained long, blonde hair tied up into two twintails that reach down to her ankles. The ornaments holding her hair in such a style are two hairclips shaped like 'S's'- with the 'S' standing for 'Sayaka', showing her obsession with her "onee-sama", even after their falling out. The hair on her forehead is parted in the middle, frames both sides of her face, and juts down in all directions. There are a few clumps of hair focused on her forehead. Airi has emerald eyes, which are slitted. Airi also has unusual black tear-shaped markings directly underneath her eyes, and she has sharp incisors. Airi sports a large, dark red witch's hat which has a belt tied around it, though in her battle with Sayaka, it gets destroyed, along with a majority of her other clothing. Airi wears a black top that is split to reveal her cleavage. Her sleeves are detatched, and the cuffs on each side are shaped like roses. She wears a long, red skirt that has flower patterns on the hem. Airi wears pink and white striped thigh-high socks, and black stillettos. Personality and Traits After Sayaka's truth, Airi's life was consumed by a sole objective: revenge. She developed a great animosity towards Sayaka and now lives to exact vengeance on them, yet at the same time, still loves her. She is ruthless, not only fighting her opponents directly, but in also spawning pseudo-Arrancar from innocent humans. They not only attack Sayaka but also other beings, thus leaving a trail of blood in her path of retribution. She has a particular interest in Setsuna Kawahiru, as she believes hurting Setsuna will hurt Sayaka the most. History Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While she prefers to utilize hand-to-hand combat, Airi is able to fight effectively with her Zanpakutō. She is able to hold her own against Hizashi Yoshi, who was utilizing her Bankai. Airi is able to strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. She always fights holding her blade in both hands. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Airi is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as her primary means of attack. She is equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. Her fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using her speed and reflexes to quickly take out her opponents. She is skilled enough to even hold her own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time, though she was downed with one uppercut from Gai Nagareboshi. Sonído Master: Even before she became an Excavado, due to her interactions with Kagirinai Nagareboshi, a powerful Mototsu, her Shunpo prowess had transformed into Sonído, the Arrancar equivilant of Shunpo due to Kagirinai's unique reishi patterns, which are similar to that of the Hōgyoku. However, in exchange, she lost the ability to perform all forms of Kidō. With Sonído, Airi manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Setsuna's back and effectively counter her before the former could even turn to face her. Gai also comments in shock that her speed is not reached by the use of Shunpo; she actually uses Sonído instead. *'Gemelos Sonído' (双児響転 (ヘメロスソニード), Hemerosusonīdo; Spanish for "Sound Twins", Japanese for "Twins Sound Ceremony"): Airi can create many "speed-clones" of herself. She states that by increasing her steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. This technique is not limited to only two clones, the number of clones through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of fifteen. She uses this technique as diversions, substitutes or multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by her intense Sonído are so realistic that they had even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked. Incredible Strength: Despite her small size, Airi is deceptively powerful. In her battle against Setsuna, Airi was able to grab onto Hantonghaeng in chainsaw-halberd form despite recieving grave injuries to her hands, and swing Setsuna around several times before throwing her through a wall. High Speed: Even without the use of Sonído, Airi is highly quick on her feet. She has been shown to evade several high-speed attacks; such as Hizashi's Suzaku and Sayaka's Hishōken. Enormous Spiritual Power: As an Excavado, Airi has a unified spiritual force that constantly feels like an even mix of Shinigami and Hollow. Airi can release her reiatsu in the form of a potent aura; which assumes the form of several black wisps of energy surrounding her. Intelligence: While striking most as unintelligent due to her looks and her obsession with Sayaka, Airi was able to think of effective strategies during the battle, though in the end; she was bested by Sayaka. Enhanced Durability: Airi could withstand several Hokutoshichisei attacks from Setsuna, and seem relatively unharmed. In additon, during her battle with Sayaka, she seemed unfazed by Sayaka's powerful strikes, infact using them to get close enough to her opponent. Stats Excavado Status During her battle with Eienrai, Airi, desperate to defeat the fiend, managed to attain a state of perfect balance and harmony between the two forces effecting her abilities. Although similar to a Vizard, she has access to her hollow powers without actually having to manifest her hollow mask. *'Cero': By aiming her middle and pointer fingers at her opponent, Airi can fire an extremely powerful Cero from her fingertips. This Cero is pitch-black. *'Acidic Touch': Airi, through simply touch, can cause burns and injuries. This acid touch, given enough exposure, can even kill Shinigami and melt the blades of Zanpakutō. This ability is harmless to Airi herself, and she has to activate the ability by stating "Burn" before she can utilize it. *'Garganta:' Airi has the ability to open a Garganta at will simply by flicking the air with her pointer finger; revealing a a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Negación:' By focusing her energy in a straight line, Airi can form a protective Negación field that can protect herself for a few moments. *'High-Speed Regeneration:' By focusing spiritual energy towards her wounds, Airi is fit to heal herself at an extremely fast and accelerated rate. The only wounds she is not fit to heal are those to her internal organs, nor can she heal the destruction of her head. Zanpakutō Souruītā (ソウルイーター, Japanese for Soul Eater) is the name of Airi's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a large golden katana. Souruītā's tsuba is in the shape of a rose, as is its pommel. Shikai: Souruītā's Shikai is released with the command Inflict. It takes the form of a short spear, colored black, with a prong sticking out at a 45 degree angle near the spear-point that can be used to stop bladed weapons if committed to a piercing attack. The tip is also double-sided, meaning it can be used as a make-shift sword. The shaft is steel, with various runic marking along its length, the meaning of which are unknown. Shikai Special Ability: Souruītā's power lies in the ability to strengthen the user at the expense of their physical health. The zanpakutō relishes in carnage, and the more injuries Airi receives, the greater her spiritual and physical powers become - all in the effort of rising above her opponents in order to exact vengeance on them for injuring her. The downside is that to benefit from the boost and make the effects stack, she needs to be struck with an attack stronger than the last to reflect her newfound powers, otherwise she remains the same. Bankai: Hasai Souruītā (破砕ソウルイーター lit. "Shredder Soul Eater"): Not Yet Revealed. Bakkōtō Quotes Trivia *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission to use the Excavado concept by Kenji Hiroshi. All credit goes to him for this wonderful race. *Once again, PersonaSuperiorDeus takes his/her non-existant hat off in awe to Kenji Hiroshi for the idea of Airi's Souruītā. Category:Female Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Excavado Category:LGBT Characters Category:Original Characters